


stand by me

by pixiehrj



Series: short stories for a rainy day [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 80’s theme, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Post-Fight, Prom Night, anyway, but i made the backstory a little angsty, haechan - Freeform, heavily inspired by the stranger things prom scene at the end of season one, it’s a prom one shot, lee donghyuck - Freeform, make up kisses, mark lee - Freeform, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, nct 127, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiehrj/pseuds/pixiehrj
Summary: the world just seemed to be perfect for that one moment.





	stand by me

“come on mark. just go talk to him.”

“no.”

“please? for me?”

mark sighed and stood up, shooting dagger eyes at jaemin, whose puppy eyes were almost his greatest weakness.  stupid best friends and knowing what’s best for you. 

the prom was booming with energy. the dj, a tall, middle aged guy, played hits from the 80’s, as went with their school’s theme ‘flashback bash,” (which was altogether a shitty theme, but no one had the heart to tell the principal). girls and guys danced and threw back cups of punch that had inevitably been spiked by now. they all looked great, like they were kings and queens having the times of their lives.

and then there were two boys: mark and donghyuck, two boyfriends who hadn’t spoken in two days because they’d had... a bit of a blow out.

their friends didn’t want to to intervene at first, but then they started to notice how lonely they were without each other.

that’s how they got to prom, lonely, staring at their shoes wishing they were dancing with each other.

so he went. not because he wanted to, or because he had any idea of what he wanted to say, but because he knew he had to fix this. he knew they couldn’t just be “mark and donghyuck.” they had always been a pair; a dynamic duo... a force to be reckoned with. he had to fix their situation.

“hyuck!” he yelled over the music, trying his best to sound tender even though he was shouting. hyuck responded with wide eyes.

“what do you want?” he yelled back. mark grimaced. his apology was clearly going to have to be big. he mouthed  i’ll be right back  before walking over to the dj booth, sliding a crumpled twenty the guy’s way.

he mouthed the title of the song to him and the guy gave him a reluctant nod before talking over the loudspeaker.

“alright everybody, we’re gonna slow it down now,” he said, drawing out the word slow for an uncomfortably long amount of time.

mark strolled back over to hyuck, this time knowing his plan in full.

_ **when the night has come,** _

_ **and the land is dark** _

he held out his hand for hyuck to grab. the boy seemed hesitant at first, before he abandoned his initial attitude of anger. he was visibly tense as they danced, though, remembering the harsh words mark had said just two nights ago.

but then again, this was their song.

** _and the moon is the only light we’ll see_ **

he tried to relax some. this was mark he was talking about for god’s sake. the same guy who hyuck had helped wipe pizza off his face like he was six years old just a week ago. he couldn’t help but start to forget the fight. it was still there, and it still needed to be addressed, sure. for tonight, though, that could wait.

** _no i won’t be afraid, no i won’t be afraid_ **

hyuck finally leaned in closer and mark couldn’t even try to hide the shit eating grin that glossed over his face. this song had always meant a lot to them. it worked every time mark fucked up, which, though he might not like to admit it, happened fairly often. he wasn’t great at relationships, but he knew he really loved his duckie. more than anything.

** _just as long as you stand, stand by me._ **

hyuck removed his head from mark’s shoulder to briefly look in his eyes. they were that perfect, dark chocolate shade of brown he’d come to love. then his eyes flicked to mark’s lips, which then of course became a tight smirk. mark leaned in for the kiss first, and then, all at once, the fireworks were back. they were dancing and kissing and the world just seemed to be perfect for that one moment. like nothing would ever be better than that night.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! i really hope you enjoyed this story! i’ve had the idea for a while and could possibly continue to develop on it if you like it a lot! the song referenced in this work is “Stand by Me” by Ben E. King. make sure to follow me on twitter @/pixiehrj to see more of my writing! thanks :)


End file.
